Monster(UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: I am nameless, but I know I have one. I need UV lights, but not to live, but without them...I am a monster. (This is when they are doing the airshows...I don't remember which book that is...I think MAX but I'm not positive) Also some brother & sister fluff with Max and my OC. This is up for adoption please pm me is you want it please.
1. Unstable

_**Hey guys I'm not gonna say much right now so I'm just gonna jump into the story!**_

I was finely free. Free to excape from the horrors of the lab for now, and forever. But at the moment I was free from my cage.

I allways wanted to see what the real world had in store for me. I wanted to excape the purple glow of the UV lights that kept my cells stable. Now was me chance.

It was midday and only a few gards wandered the halways of the School. Perfect time to find a way out.

Makeing lefts and rights and hugging tightly to the walls I barely made any sound, almost none at all. I was getting close to the entrance I could tell, I could almost smell the fresh, clean air. When I came to a grand hall I saw two doors. These doors were larger then the others and they deffinetly had more locks on them. Takeing the keys I have gathered over the years, I unlocked each lock one, by one. When I was done I opened the door and walked outside.

I was free! But that's when the pain started. At first it felt like a burn allover my skin. The burn soon turned into a bone crushing sting. From their it just got worse. I could feel my arms and teeth getting longer. My nails turning into claws, black and red fur spreding like wild fire covering up my long brown hair and tan skin. I felt my feet **POP** as I gained a new joint in my legs makeing them almost bowed. But the most painful was feeling my lips and jaw being cut in half makeing my whole mouth look like a +. This was also makeing room for more teath. _Was this what they ment by my cells are "unstable"?_ I thought after I recovered from the pain. Before, I was just a normal birdkid who was 6ft and had 16ft wings. But now I'm a monster who is 7.5ft and has 20ft wings.

I had only one thought on where to go: The moutains. Spreding my wings I made a running start and with two or three strong flaps of my wings I took to the skys shooting out like a black and red rocket.

 _ **-MWD-**_

With all the airshows we've been doing I'm just glad to take a brake and fly for fun, alone. Ya sure I like flying with the others but flying alone helps me clear my mind.

One minunet I was flying free and fast and the next minunet I had a pain in my side and I'm plummeting to the ground. This is not going to be good.

I finely turned to see what it was that hit me and it was a person who looked just as surprised as I am to see...well...another flying person! I wasn't paying any attention to the altitude but I guess the person was because he grabbed my weist and spred out his wings and went stright up.

After a few minunets we finely landed in a clearing in the woods somewhere with a huge thud. I got up as fast as I could and that's when I finely got a good look at who colided into me. He had white cargo pants but no shirt or shoes. He brought his wings in and looked at me as if to see if I was ok.

I bent down to brush my pants off, I say "Thanks," when I looked back up he was gone. "Well I hope he's alright," I say as I make a running start and fly back home.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I know that girl, I just don't know from where. Why did I hide from her if I knew her? Because I didn't her want to be scared because I'm a freak. Once she left I fallowed her on foot. I noticed that I was faster and more silent than I was before. After some time I finely found a house that was on a cliff but I was unable to get in from the ground, I would have to fly to get to it, and that's exactly what I did. Soon I was on the roof. Soon after I got on to the roof I heard someone's footsteps on the roof right behind me.

"Who are you and how did you get up here?" a man said.

No one taught me how to speak but I picked up a few things like "Hello" and a few other small words but I had no words to answer the man's question. But instead I said nothing and started to walk forward but before I could take the first step the person knocked me out.

I woke up to the sound of a loud thund. Being confused at where I was, I took in My surroundings. When I found the door I quietly made a dash to it only to see that their was a Jeep. The door opened and a man and a woman came out.

"Max, it's me and Jeb. Could you send the ladder down," said, the woman.

I quickly and quietly shut the door. Hearing someone comeing down the hall I jumped behind the couch that I slept in.

"Fang?" asked a girl. Not risking being seen I slowly slid under the couch.

"Ya?"

"Where's the guy you found on the roof?"

"I...don't know."

"Well we need to find him before we let mom and Jeb in,"

Just then another person walked in and said, "Who you guys looking for?"

"Someone was on the roof and I knocked him out and put him on the couch,"

After a minunet I heard someone whisper "Under."

 _ **-MWD-**_

I nodded and said, "Alright I'll just go met them outside. See ya." and walked out.

I flew down to mom and Jeb but before anyone could say anything, the door flew off. I turn around only to see the person who saved me flying with Fang and Iggy on each of his feet.

The Gasman came out and said, "Knock him out again Fang!"

"No don't knock him out! He'll fall and I don't think you two can carry him by yourselves." I say which is totaly true. This guy must have 20 or 21ft wings, and he looks big.

I didn't have to worry about Fang or Iggy knocking him out. Why? He just started to fall. I jumpped up to help Fang and Iggy who were struggleing to stay aloft.

Once we got him on the ground Jeb shined a flashlight over his face. After some time he started to look human. "Just as I thought," Jeb said, looking kind of happy but sad also. "We have finely found your twin Max."

 _ **Now I hope you like this idea and I hope you'll fav 'n' fallow 'n' review. Thank you all and until then!**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out.**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. Twin

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry that this is too late and I understand that I can't do that very often but...I got Pokemon Moon the day**_ **after** _ **they released them. Ya sure it only took me about five days to complete it(with no cheater pokemon I never do that) and my pokedex is only at...I think...23-24% I think. But ya, I'm so so sorry. Well I hope you like the story and continue to read it. Now on to the story!**_

I laid on the ground, my mind kind of...blank. Twin? I would have never guessed. They rolled me over on my stomach to take the pressure off my wings, and that's when I got up and ran.

"Whoa, wait! We want to help you!" I hear someone say.

I snap out my wings and shot off into the sky. Once I got high enough I looked back only to see the three kids who were trying to tackle me earlier.

"Please stop!" I hear one of them say. I just kept going.

After a while I noticed it was getting dark. I look behind me to see that only one person was fallowing me. I look down and see a forest, a perfect place to lose whoever is behind me.

I take a dive to a open area and run for it. Once I thought I lost the person I slowed down. That's when I noticed the pain. Again it felt like a fire, then the bone piercing sting. This time I had a tale, muzzle, wolf ears, no wings, giant claws, huge teeth, and eyes that shined when light hit them.

 _Snap_

The person wasn't far. Almost one hundred feet away. Being a quiet as I can I trotted away deeper into the woods, crossing over the stream what was close.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I was so close until I lost him in the woods. I probably scared him off when I stepped on a twig. It was getting late so I decided to have Iggy and Fang head home. Now I'm all alone in the dark with some kid who, I guess, is my twin brother.

It took me a long time but I finely found him, or at least where he was.

I cup my hands around my mouth and yell out, "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me, I sent the others home."

Nothing. I was about to do the same thing again but something stopped me. I felt eyes locked on me. I spun around searching for whoever was watching until I saw a glimmer of light, but it was small. I look again and I see two shining eyes looking straight at me. They blinked and tilted as if they were trying to figure me out.

"I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. I promise," I say stepping closer.

The eyes started to get closer until I noticed a giant paw with knife sharp claws. As my eyes adjusted I saw an outline of a beast. It was about as tall as me.

The only thing I could think of was this question. "Are you that one kid...?"

It's eyes seemed to become a slight color of blue and sad-no, ashamed. It looked down and nodded.

I walked a bit closer to him until he started to back away. "Please stay, maybe we can help you." I say.

He just shook his head and ran off. Wonderful, now I'll never hear the end of it from Fang and Iggy.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I ran until I thought she was safe. I didn't run away because of her, I ran away because I didn't want to hurt her. I almost cut my little finger off already. I looked at the sky realizing it was almost midnight. I wrapped myself around a tree and slept.

When I woke up the sun was bright and...something was off. Not about me but about the area around me. I stood up and shook the dew off of my wings and took a look around. I notice I was surrounded by the same people as last night The girl was even here. In front of me was a man walking towards me with the girl walking to me behind me.

I looked the man straight in the eyes and everything turned red, just like how everything turned blue last night. I get ready to fight.

"Don't worry my boy, no one will hurt you, I promise," the man said. The man pulled out a little white cloth and offered, "We can do this fairly easy, or hard."

The girl snatched the little cloth from the man's hand, "Jeb we will not knock him out!"

"Well, if he makes things difficult..."

"We will **not** knock him out Jeb," the girl said in a threatening manor. Jeb walked off and the girl turned around, sighing the girl spoke, "My name is Maximum but you can call me Max." she held out her hand and I took it shakeing it. "Now please would you come with us,"

I nodded and we started heading towards the house. I hear six other feet run up to me. In a sweet voice the little girl said, "You're Max's twin right?"

 _"Maybe, I have no idea."_ I thought.

 _"It's ok if you can't speak, I can be your voice."_ Damn that's creepy.

 _ **Again I am so sorry that this is so late. But here it is. I hope yo like it. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	3. Telekinesis

_**Guys, I am so sorry that I am so freaking late. Christmas brake right? Takes it out of us. But now onto the story.**_

I finely got all the names now. Fang, the tallest boy with dark, shaggy hair and not extremely talkative. Iggy, the blind one with shaggy strawberry blond hair, has a smart mouth. The Gasman, the shortest boy, with blond hair has an explosive personality. Nudge, the darker skinned girl with curly brown hair, she's actually quite nice and friendly to me. Angle the youngest out of them all with the creepiest power of all of them(besides Fang who can become invisible) she can read minds. Max, my twin sister. Jeb, the scientist who looks like he wants to dissect me just to see what the other scientists have done to me. Dr. Martinez, who I guess is me and Max's mother. Ella, my step sister who is extremely lighthearted, and happy. She always gives Iggy these puppy-dog eyes. Last but not least Total, the talking and winged dog.

"So, can you speak?" Dr. Martinez asked.

It was barely above a whisper but I said, "Little." I look down because I was embarrassed, out of all the things I know, I don't know how to speak.

Dr. Martinez and I were alone but I still felt ashamed. "Good. Do you have a name?"

I keep my head down and shook it. "No,"

"Well we'll just have to find one you like," she said in a sweet manor.

Someone knocked at the door making Dr. Martinez stand up and open it. It was Max. "Uh, mom,"

"Yes dear?"

She sighed and said, "Iggy and Gazzy made a mess and we can't find the broom...or the mop."

Dr. Martinez sighed saying, "Those two are a house cleaner's nightmare, I sware." She left and Max and I were right behind her.

Dr. Martinez stepped aside to find the broom, and watter was spilled everywhere and so was dust. A small sweet voice entered into my head saying, _"Take this from me with out walking."_

I could tell it was Angle because who else has the power to read/talk to other minds? I look to her and she has a little red ball in her hands. She was also across the room. I tilt my head to one side and said, _"How would I do that?"_

 _"Telekinesis. How else?"_

 _"Rolling it to me, for starters,"_

 _"You are extremely ornery you know that?"_ she said to me, makeing me smile. Most likely seeing me stare at Angle and crack a smile Max jumped in.

 _"Angle what are you doing?"_ she asked.

 _"I didn't know this could go three ways,"_ I thought.

 _"Only with my help,"_ Angle said.

 _"Sense when can you speak Mr. Silence?"_ I look to Max utterly confused and she said, "Well?"

I look away and to the ground, ashamed, I say, "Can't."

 _"Oh! I get it! You can only form one word phrases huh?"_ Angle asked.

I look to her then back to the ground and nod. Dr. Martinez sighed and said, "Well you two will have a lot of cleaning to do."

Iggy and the Gasman both look up from what they were doing and say "It wasn't us!"

Max chimed in saying, "Bull guys, I saw you!"

Gasman looked shocked and said, "I'm telling you we had nothing to do with it! Ask Angle!"

Everyone looked to Angle. "It realy wasn't Gazzy and Iggy, but I won't tell you who."

"Angel this is no time to be stubborn," Max said.

Angle sighed and looked to me as if I had something to do with this. "Fine. It was someone in here that's not me, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Total, and Dr. Martinez,"

Everyone looked to Max and I(Ella was at school, and Nudge was out side so they couldn't have done it.). I look to Max who looked at me. Realise what Angle ment I looked at her. _"I did it. Didn't I? With Telekinesis,"_

 _"Yup. It wasn't your fault. I'll just let Iggy and Gasman know, and they'll be nice. You'll owe them,"_

 _"Thanks,"_

"We'll clean it up anyway," Gasman said.

Iggy leaned towards him and whispered "What? We didn't-"

Gasman looked to me and whispered, "Just do it. I'll come up with something fun. Don't worry."

Max looked from Gasman, to Angle, then to me. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

I gave her a small smile and shrugged. I turned around only to run into Jeb. "Hello my boy, how are you?"

Max stepped in front of him and said, "He's doing fine Jeb. What do you want from him?"

"I just want to give him a physical. That's all. Just to see what he can and cannot do," Jeb grabbed my shoulder and said, "Let's go outside."

 _ **-MWD-**_

Once out side Jeb found a bench for the kid to sit on. He did the normal for a physical then he told the kid to unfold his wings, and a few things that Jeb would make us do. Then he got to the kid's mouth. "Could you open your mouth again, this time all the way."

The kid just tilted his head almost as if asking "What do you mean?" _ **(AN: Ok I just want all of you to take a brake because we all the song stuck in our heads. I did not mean for that to happen, but it did. So, so SO sorry guys.)**_

"You mouth is ment to split apart. Most likely to alow you to swallow larger pray, almost like a snake," Jeb said takeing the kids jaw and raising it up to look at it.

It took the kid a minuet but he spread his jaw and that's when Nudge had to look away. Jeb kept mumbling things like: "Interesting." and "Extraodinary." When he was done Jeb stood and said, "Max, would you fight him."

"Why?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Just a test of strength," Jeb answered.

 _ **Again guys so sorry that we all have that song stuck in out heads. Listen to another bad or good song to get it out, or listen to a song with a heavy beat. But I hope you all like this story. Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	4. Not again

I do not know what to expect from fighting Max but once she got ready so did I. I learned how to fight from the Erasers, granted they were slopy and clumsy but I was fast.

Max threw the first punch which I dodged and hit her in the gut as a counter attack. She doubled down, taking my chance I grabbed her shoulder and pressed a presher point, making her faint.

I looked to Jeb who smiled. Why would he smile?

Max stood up and looked around and saw me. She started to spin, giving me a roundhouse kick on the jaw. I grab my jaw moving the whole jaw and opened up my jaw fully. Max tried to punch me only to hit the tree behind me.

I could hear a loud _snap_. With that Max said, "Son of a bisket!"

"Are you O.K. Max?" Nudge asked.

Max was holding her hand, I could already see it swelling. I could also smell blood.

"Yeah Nudge. I'm fine, just broke a finger or two," she said. She let go of her hand and looked to me and said, "It's not over until one of us is KO'ed. Right Jeb?" she had a mocking tone in her voice.

Jeb said nothing. All he did was cross his arms.

Max threw a punch which I caught and started to push. I may be fast, but I'm not strong. She ripped her hand away from mine and shoved me making me fall. She stood over me, she put her broken hand on my shoulder an wound up to punch me.

Before she could clock me Jeb said, "Enough!"

Max got off me and walked into the house with Nudge hot on her tail.

I stood up and fallowed them, but before I got into the house Jeb stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. "Good job out their son, Max is one tough oponet."

I nod heading into the house. I searched for Max until I found her. She was in a room with Iggy and Nudge.

"Sorry," I say making everyone look to me.

Max shook her head and said, "You're fine, Jeb made us fight. One of us was bound to brake a bone at one point or another."

Iggy, who was holding Max's hand and running his fingers over the already brosed spot said, "Yup, deffinetly broken. You broke your knuckle and three fingers."

Max pulled her hand away and said, "Thanks Ig."

Fang came in saying, "O.K. Max I have an ice pack."

"What happened?" Dr. Martenez asked as she came threw the door. Everyone looked to her

"It was just a simple test of strangth," Jeb added not coming into the room.

"Yeah, now look what happened!" Dr. Martenez protested pointing to Max.

"What, the girl went through much more than a brocken knuckle or two!"

Dr. Martenez walked up to Jeb and whispered, "This isn't the School Jeb." and walked out.

Jeb just crossed arms again and left leaving us in the room alone. No one spoke for a long time until Iggy stood up saying, "So...I'm going to fix dinner now. Bye."

Nudge spoke up, "I'm going to see if he needs some help." walking out, I moved out of her way.

I looked out the window only to see the sunset. Not wanting any one to become scared I walked out and outside.

Once I stepped outside I instantly felt a difference, I started to feel the pain. Hopning it would take my mind off the pain, I wrapped my stomach with my arms. The pain became too much and I fell to my knees. Feeling my shirt rip and bones snap and change I hear Max say "What's happening?"

When all the pain was gone and I regained movement again I turned to look at Max. She looked scared.

Scared of me.

 _ **-MWD-**_

I was shocked. Surprised even. I just saw the kid turn into a beast. It looked painful. I felt sorry for the kid. He looked at me, sunk close to the ground and darted off into the forest. Not helping myself I took off after him.

"Please stop!" I yell out. I saw one of his ears twitch but not much.

After some time he just...stoped. He didn't move, and his breaths were shallow. I start to walk to see what he saw but he stopped me with his tail.

A little red dot appeared right in front of his paw. Then it moved past his arm and stopped at his tail. Then onto my chest right where my hart is.

"Nice to see ya' again Max," I hear a voice. I instantly knew who it was. Ari.

"I wish I could say the same Ari," I say.

"Come and stand right next to the twin. Famely reuniun," he said and just then powerful UV lights came on making me cover my eyes.

When I opened them again I see my (other)brother standing right next to me. Now that I can see his more human face, he does look almost like me.

Ari walked up to us giving us the most evilest smile he could. "Was dad their? Home I mean."

"Why would you care?"

He acted like he was offended that I asked the question and said, "Because he is the same thing for you two. A father."

"Pshh, he's not a father to me," I say.

Ari walked up to me and punched me. Before I blacked out he nodded and then Erasers came up behind us and put handcuffs on us.

 _ **-MWD-**_

When I woke up I was in a box. A box with blowing purple lights everywhere.

 **Not again.**

Their was a door in front of me. I could try to bust it open but my shoulder hurt and looked like it is either brocken or out of place.

 **I thought this would never happen again.**

All I could hear was my own heart beat and my breathing.

 **I hoped I would never have to kill another person for sport ever again.**

 _ **Well their you go another chapter done. I hope you all like it and love it. Now I won't say much else. Unitl then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	5. The Chalenger(the real one!)

_**Pre story AN: Guys I am so, so, so, SO freaking sorry. You all must be so confused, again sorry. I did not know I put up a chapter from my story**_ **The Pack** _ **which is also a Maximum Ride book(if you found it interesting please take a look at it) but here is the actual chapter. Again so sorry.**_

I waited. I waited for someone to open the door, stick a collar on me and drag me out.

 **I can hear the crowd.**

I was scared. But I wasn't the first to challenge what ever awaits outside of the box.

 **I can smell the blood.**

The door opened and the person grabbed me by my arm dragged me out.

 **I could see my victim.**

It was dark, moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the ring. I started to grow.

 **I knew I was going to have to kill her.**

"The great Maximum Ride versus the bloodthirsty Monster!" the crowd went wild.

 **I may never see my twin sister ever again.**

 _ **-MWD-**_

I watched as five people surrounded the kid(who I guess should call Monster). Four men wrapped something around his arms and legs and did not let go. The fifth man injected something in him. His calm blue eyes turned to a violent purple, then to a blood red. He wiped away the men with his tail.

The men ran to me and tagged me with something on my face. I rip it off only to see Monster charge at me. I dodge just in time. He looked to me the grabbed me in his mouth. The only reason that I wasn't crushed is because they had me put on an iron vest so I wouldn't fly off. It's more like a trash can.

Monster threw me and I hit the wall. I need him to either tire out, or get whatever the man injected in him to ware off. He took off at me and before he got too close, I jumped out of the way and he smacked into the wall head first. He got up and started to run after me.

We ran around the ring for a good thirty minuets when I notice that his eyes were a different color. They were purple.

He turned and wiped his tail around in front of me making me trip. Monster picked me up by the vest and I started to pull my arms and legs in like a turtle(this thing is bigger than you think). I couldn't tell was Monster was going to do with me all I know is that I'm being carried. I was about to look out when I hear screaming, gunshots, and metal ripping and bending.

"Hello?" I say trying to find out what's happening.

I could hear a hiss like he was shushing me. I could see the sunrise. We continue until Monster drops me. "Hello?"

"Shut up!" I hear a horse voice say.

I peak my head out only to see Monster, "Excuse me?"

His eyes were still purple. He flattened his ears and said, "I said, shut up! You'll blow our cover!"

I nod and whisper, "Sense when did _you_ become talkative?"

He looked to me saying, "When they injected that shit in to me!"

I don't think they washed his mouth out enough(but I can't say much). "O.K. O.K., you don't have to bite my head off, I was just ask-"

"Shh."

"Wha-"

"Shut it!"

I hear rustling in the bushes. I stand up and get ready to fight. Monster put a hand on my arm and said, "Don't worry. It's Fang."

Fang stepped out of the bushes looked to me and sighed. "I'm glad your alive. Everyone was worried." He looked to the side of me and asked, "Were did your brother go?"

I turn around only to be met by Monster holding a kid by the scruff of this shirt. The kid was scared for his life. He looked like he was in fetal position in the air trying to look smaller. "I-I wasn't s-spying. I promise!"

 _ **-MWD-**_

I wanted to ask why was he watching us but Max got to it first saying, "Well why were you here?"

He was shaking as he said, "I-I just wanted to give Monster back his old cloths. But I dropped them when he grabbed me."

This kid worked for the Battle Ring. Just a babysitter to look after the challengers.

"Monster?"

Monster. It's more of a bad memory. I was kidnapped from the School and put into a different Battle Ring. Given some type of chemicals to force my deadly nature out of me. Then they made me kill any contenders that entered the ring. Some mutants, animals, even normal humans. For sport. I ran away only to be captured, again, by the School.

My vision turned blue at the thought then back to normal as the kid said, "It's more of a nickname."

"One I would rather not keep. Go home kid," I say dropping the kid who walked behind a tree then back out again handing me a white T-shirt, black jeans and a black jacket, and walking off.

"Well we better get back home before mom sends a search party right?"

After a rather quick fly back to the house Max pulls me back and says, "Your eyes are back to normal."

I guess they are. I just shrug. I couldn't say much because it's normal. "Oh, so now you're not gonna talk huh?"

"No,"

"Why?"

I had no idea why I've suddenly stoped talking. I guess I'm used to not talking at all. I just shrug. "Sorry."

"For what?"

 _What do you think?_ I think to myself as I say, "What happened in the Ring."

"Nah don't worry about it. Speaking of which, how are we gonna get this can off of me?" she asked. I've delt with enough of these that I know how to get them off. I reached to the back of the collar and pressed a button, making the armor split open and fall off. Now the collars themselves. I noticed that mine's too big for me so I slipped it off. Max was different. I search for a button only to find a hole for a key. Wonderful.

"We need a key," I tell her.

Dr. Martinez Opened the door and said, "You two come in, breakfast is ready."

"What about Iggy or Gazzy?" I ask.

"No!"

I thew up my hands saying, "O.K."

We walk in and Max adds, "It's just...they tend to get...crazy."

As if on cue Gazzy's head popped from the kitchen and said, "What?"

"Nothing!" I say, I notice another voice. I look to Max who I guess said the same thing.

Gazzy just started to chuckle. Ella came out and with seeing us ran at us giving Max a hug, "I'm glad you're back.

 _What am I choped liver?_ I think as Ella looked from Max to me saying, "You too."

I smile, actually feeling like I belong here, and Iggy comes out grabbing Max's and my arms dragging us into the dining room. Being blind, I'm surprised he didn't miss just about a few inches.

We walked/dragged into the dining room and sat down. Everyone asked what happened and we explained. Well Max did. I just sat their listening to what I did. Every time Max explained something that I did that could have killed her Fang kept giving me looks that could kill. I felt bad enough that I snapped at her after we got free.

 _ **Well their you have it! Another chapter! I hope you all like it! Thank you all for the reviews! Now until then!**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	6. Sorry guys, this is up for adoption now

Hey guys I just want to say that this story has been...kind of...abandoned. Not because I don't like the story, because I absolutly love it, it's just because I abandoned . Sorry guys I just like Wattpad. If you guys also have Wattpad come and see me. I have the same name, Magic_Writing_Dragon but...yeah. I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone can take it but please pm me first. Thanks guys for the reads and comments. But that's all. With some of the great words of one of my favorite YouTubers: And I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!


End file.
